1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid and liquid separation device, and more particularly to a movable solid and liquid separation device that will not be affected by the weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,873, entitled xe2x80x9cSolid and Liquid Separation Machinexe2x80x9d, and is shown in FIG. 12. The separation machine includes a body 90 having two ends respectively provided with a rotation shaft 91 and a drive gear 92. One rotation shaft 91 is driven to rotate by the motor 93. A chain 94 is mounted between the two drive gears 92. A scraper 97 is secured on the chain 94 by a fixing plate 95 and a locking plate 96, for carrying upward the solids contained in the waste water, and squeezing the water contained in the solids. The front section of the bottom of the body 90 is provided with a bottom net 98, and the rear section of the bottom of the body 90 is provided with a bottom plate 99. The squeezed solids are then carried upward by the scraper 97 to drop into a collecting tank.
However, when the solids are carried upward by the scraper 97, the bottom net 98 is easily blocked by the solids, thereby greatly affecting the water filtering effect, and thereby easily causing inconvenience in operation and increasing the cost of maintenance. In addition, when the atmospheric temperature is decreased to 0xc2x0 C., the liquid will freeze. Thus, the solid and liquid separation machine cannot conveniently separate the solid from the liquid.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a solid and liquid separation device that may reduce the blocking problem caused by solids contained in waste water that is produced by various kinds of industry, thereby efficiently separating the solid from the liquid.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a solid and liquid separation device that is not influenced by the weather, thereby exactly separating the solid from the liquid.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a solid and liquid separation device, comprising:
a housing, including a filter net layer for dividing the housing into an upper space and a lower space, the upper space of the housing provided with a water inlet pipe for introducing waste water to be treated, the lower space located under the filter net layer capable of collecting water liquid, the lower space of the housing having a wall provided with a water outlet for drawing out liquid that has been treated and separated;
a conveying assembly, mounted in the housing located above the filter net layer, and including two rotation shafts co-operating with two drive members, a plurality of connecting rods mounted between the two drive members, each connecting rod including a scraper and a brush, the scraper capable of contacting the filter net layer for driving solids toward a terminal, the brush capable of removing solids attached on the filter net layer;
a squeeze assembly, including a cylinder for supporting solids falling from the housing, the cylinder provided with. a threaded rod that is driven to rotate by a power member, the rotating threaded rod capable of outputting the solids toward an outlet; and
a liquid spraying assembly, including a water pumping member for delivering water liquid through a conveying pipe to be sprayed toward a bottom of the filter net layer through a plurality of nozzles.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.